love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Love Live! Fantasy Cover 2: If Aqours covered "BTS - Fire"
If this blog is the first one you see from me, then I refer you to my previous entry in this series here. So here I go with hypothesising how BTS's big party hit of this year "Fire" would sound like if the girls from Aqours covered it - and thank goodness this particular song as Japanese lyrics. If you feel like someone in the group is being under-/over-represented or should be singing another line than what they are given, write it down in the comments below. Music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfElcIdNjWQ (Takami Chika) ブルタオルネ bultaoreune It’s burning up (All) Fire~ Fire~ Fire~ Fire~ (Sakarauchi Riko/Kurosawa Ruby) When I wake up in my room (room) やる事ないし(事ないし) When I wake up in my room (room) yaru koto naishi (koto naishi) When I wake up in my room (room) There’s nothing to do (nothing to do) また日が沈む (む) と、ふらつく街 (、ふらつく街) mata hi ga shizumu (zumu) to, furatsuku machi (furatsuku machi) When the sun sets again (again), the city blurs (city blurs) (Watanabe You) 酔っ払い過ぎて You/Ruby 相当、相当 yopparaisugi te You/Ruby sōtō, sōtō I’ve become You/Ruby so drunk, so drunk 罵る You/Ruby 方々、方々 nonoshiru You/Ruby hobo hobo There’s swearing You/Ruby everywhere, everywhere (You/Ruby) 危険だし　やばいマジ 理性ないじゃん liven’ like PEEE kiken da shi yabai maji risei nai jan liven ‘like pi~ pi~ It’s dangerous and really insane, I’ve lost my mind, liven’ like PEEE (Matsuura Kanan) 自由でいい そのままで jiyū de ii sonomama de It’s okay to live freely, just be yourself (Ohara Mari) 負けてもいい 進むだけ make te mo ii susumu dake It’s okay to lose, just keep moving forward (Tsushima Yoshiko) Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) 手上げて　さぁ叫べ Burn it up！！！ Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) te age te sā sakebe burn it up!!!~ Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Put your hands up and yell, burn it up!!! (Chika) ブルタオルネ bultaoreune It’s burning up (All) (eh, eh oh eh oh) (Chika) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (All) (eh, eh oh eh oh) (Chika) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (Kurosawa Dia/Kunikida Hanamaru) Hey, burn it up (burn it up) 燃やせ、Dia/Hanamaru 燃えるだけ Hey, burn it up (burn it up) moyase Dia/Hanamaru moeru dake Hey, burn it up (burn it up) burn it, Dia/Hanamaru burn it all Hey, turn it up (turn it up) 夜が明けるまで Hey, turn it up (turn it up) yoru ga Dia/Hanamaru akeru made Hey, turn it up (turn it up) until the Dia/Hanamaru break of dawn (Hanamaru/Ruby) 俺たちはいいんだ　このまんまで お前こそ　何様で？ ore tachi wa ii n da kono manma de omae koso nanisama de? It’s okay for us to be like this And you, who do you think you are? グダグダ言っても分かんないね Hanamaru/Ruby/Dia So whaaaaaat? gudaguda itte mo wakan nai ne Hanamaru/Ruby/Dia so whaaaaaat? Even through your complaining, I don’t understand Hanamaru/Ruby/Dia So whaaaaaat? (You) 自由でいい そのままで jiyū de ii sonomama de It’s okay to live freely, just be yourself (Riko) 負けてもいい 進むだけ make te mo ii susumu dake It’s okay to lose, just keep moving forward (Yoshiko) Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) 手上げて　さぁ叫べ Burn it up！！！ Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) te age te sā sakebe burn it up!!!~ Everybody say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Say la la la la la All (la la la la la) Put your hands up and yell, burn it up!!! (Chika) ブルタオルネ bultaoreune It’s burning up (All) (eh, eh oh eh oh) (Chika) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (All) (eh, eh oh eh oh) (Chika) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (Chika) (Fire) You/Riko 負けそうな時も (Fire) Ruby/Hanamaru/Yoshiko ダメそうな時も (Fire) Mari/Kanan/Dia 全て放てAll night long (Fire) You/Ruby/Mari/Dia 胸張り進むのさ (Fire) Riko/Hanamaru/Yoshiko/Kana 明日へ　ブチまけろ！ (Fire) You/Riko make sō na toki mo (Fire) Ruby/Hanamaru/Yoshiko dame sō na toki mo (Fire) Mari/Kanan/Dia subete hanate all night long (Fire) You/Ruby/Mari/Dia mune bari susumu no sa (Fire) Riko/Hanamaru/Yoshiko/Kana ashita e buchi makero! (Fire) You/Riko Even if you’re about to lose (Fire) Ruby/Hanamaru/Yoshiko Even if you can’t seem to make it (Fire) Mari/Kanan/Dia Just fight it off, all night long (Fire) You/Ruby/Mari/Dia Continue to move forward proudly (Fire) Riko/Hanamaru/Yoshiko/Kana Just wreck everything towards a new tomorrow! (All) (Ha~ ha~ haha~) (Chika/You/Riko) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (All) (Ha~ ha~ haha~) (Ruby/Hanamaru/Yoshiko) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (All) (Fire~ Fire~) (Ha~ ha~ haha~) (Mari/Kanan/Dia) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow (All) (Fire~ Fire~) 全部灰にしな zenbu hai ni shi na All bow wow wow Turn everything into ashes All bow wow wow Category:Blog posts